El clerigo errante
by Elibe
Summary: Luego de que el guarda gris salvo a la humanidad de los engendros tenebrosos, los templarios han tomado la iniciativa y prohibieron la magia de cualquier clase en todo los reinos. La cacería duro largos años de sangre. Cuando finalmente el mundo quedo libre de la maldición de la magia, los demonios comenzaron poco a poco a emerger para aniquilar las distintas especies.


El repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo de adobo y paja no le dejaba descansar. Giraba entre las frazadas, evitando que las heladas se colaran hacia el interior. Cuando no soporto estar mas en la cama, se incorporo con dificultad. Busco el abrigo de piel de oso que le regalaron unos amables leñadores y se envolvió. El calor regresaba a sus doloridos huesos. Busco un pequeño banco de madera y se sentó junto a la ventana.

Contemplo el cielo violáceo. La lluvia que golpeaba en los tejados de las casas más adineradas. Una persona corriendo a toda prisa, intentando esquivar inútilmente el agua. Un rayo ilumino la noche. En el extraño molino abandonado, posaba un solitario cuervo negro. Ambos se trabaron en un malicioso concurso de miradas, pero el animal grazno y echo vuelo.

"Un mal augurio"

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!—Grito una voz desesperada desde el piso de abajo.

Se estremeció al oír los desesperados sollozos de una persona. Descendió los peldaños y llego al encuentro. Era el hombre de la lluvia, estaba empapado y vestía un simple abrigo de cuero gastado. Su rostro era adusto, curtido por la dureza de la vida, pero las lágrimas parecían brillar y sobresalir.

—¡Necesito su ayuda su santidad!—Volvió a hablar el hombre—Mi… mi esposa…

—Vuestra esposa…

—Ella… ella esta poseída o eso creo.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Si, esta muy agresiva y ha dejado de alimentarse como los humanos. Esta noche la vi comerse una rata viva. El animal la mordió, pero a ella no parecía importarle. También su fuerza es increíble, no puedo domarla y temo por mi vida. Por favor su santidad, ayúdeme, los magos creen que soy un demente.

"Los magos, ese grupo de ignorantes, creen que dominan el conocimiento. Pero solo lo utilizan para obtener una simple vida de comodidades y excentricidades, mientras el grueso de las almas del mundo son devoradas por las hambrunas, enfermedades, guerras, miseria y tantos otros males que ellos jamás intentan detener"

—No te preocupes hijo mío, te ayudare con tu problema, voy por mi equipo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el hombre asentía y se limpia las lágrimas del rostro. Subió los peldaños a toda prisa. Tiró al suelo la ropa de dormir y busco una prenda de algodón acolchada. Por encima la vieja armadura de escamas, con la que había viajado por todo el plano. Luego la tunica de color blanco, con ribetes púrpuras y en el medio el símbolo de la orden, una hidra de seis cabezas. Busco un morral e introdujo todo lo que creyó que le seria útil. El símbolo de la fe, agua bendita, una maza, cataplasmas, ungüentos y pócimas. Regreso con el hombre.

—En marcha—Dijo su santidad.

Recorrieron a toda prisa decenas de callejuelas oscuras. Muchas estaban inundadas y la podredumbre flotaba. En más de una ocasión, su santidad creyó que iba a caer, pero por fortuna solo fue eso. El hombre no parecía estar cansado e iba aumentando la velocidad. Por fortuna luego de unos cuantos giros más, llegaron a una herrería.

—Es aquí—Dijo el hombre.

Ingresaron y el hombre encendió una vela que estaba cerca de la puerta. La escasa luz ilumino un poco, pero lo suficiente para contemplar que era el lugar de trabajo. En el fondo estaba el fuelle junto al horno, unos pasos atrás de esto un gran yunque y varias herramientas de hierro. El olor del hollín estaba oculto debajo del de la podredumbre.

—Sígame, es por esta puerta—Atravesaron un deposito, con herramientas, carbón, armas y resto de hierro. Luego una despensa con alimentos y finalmente llegaron a la ultima puerta de madera—Esta aquí encerrada—El hombre saco una llave de estaño, la introdujo y la hizo girar varias veces—Buena suerte.

Su santidad afirmo con la cabeza y se introdujo en el infierno. Había visto muchas posesiones de demonios, pero esta en particular le llamo la atención. Como en todos los casos, había restos de orina y excremento por todas partes. La habitación era un caos, los muebles estaban rotos, arañados y con mordeduras. La cama partida a la mitad y en ella se encontraba una mujer. Llevaba el cabello enmarañado y era de color rojizo. Las pecas de su rostro estaban ocultas con la sangre seca de sus victimas. Estaba completamente desnuda y cada pocos segundas tenia un ataque de espasmos. Aun el cuerpo se resistía a la ocupación, pero no tenia oportunidad.

La mujer poseída y su santidad se contemplaban. El demonio parecía divertido, como si disfrutase que haya venido un juguete nuevo. En cambio, su santidad sentía un tremendo poder demoniaco. Era una situación muy delicada.

—Vaya, ¿Así que el inútil de mi marido humano ha traído a una persona con poca fe?

—¿Poca fe?—Dijo su santidad mientras se acercaba a la cama y hurgaba en su morral—Entonces no te molestara que deje esto, ¡Demonio!—Coloco enfrente de la mujer poseída una estatuilla de oro macizo de la hidra de seis cabezas.

El demonio se acerco con paso dificultoso hacia la estatuilla. La tomo con sus dedos frenéticos y la mordisqueo. Luego la lamió y finalmente la arrojo a un costado de la habitación.

—¿Para que servia?—Pregunto en tono burlón la mujer poseída.

—Era un demonio poderoso, pero esto te acabara.

Su santidad arrojo la botella de agua bendita sobre la cabeza de la mujer poseída y la destruyo con un simple hechizo de energía. El agua cayo sobre la victima, bañándola de forma uniforme. Esta comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y a gritar maldiciones.

—¡Me esta matando, ayúdame esposo mío! ¡AYUDAME!

El hombre entro corriendo en la habitación y contemplo el espectáculo. Estaba sin habla, mas asustado que preocupado. Cuando la mujer poseída lo vio, dejo de gritar y de retorcerse.

—¿Era agua de lluvia?—Pregunto la mujer poseída y se arrojo a toda prisa contra su marido. El demonio lo tomo del cuello y arranco la cabeza del hombre. El cuerpo cayó pesadamente llenando todo de sangre. La mujer se llevo la cabeza a la cama y contemplo nuevamente a su santidad. Acto seguido arranco una oreja y comenzó a mordisquearla—Discúlpeme, ¿Desea un poco?

Su santidad no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo había una manera de detener al demonio, pero no deseaba hacerlo. Paso mucho tiempo desde que utilizo esa maldita magia.

—Oh, es la hora—dijo la mujer poseída.

—¿La hora?

El cuerpo de la mujer poseída exploto y dejo paso al demonio. Media tres varas, de contextura ligera, con enormes garras que pueden desgarrar cualquier cosa. En la espalda dos largas alas de insecto. En el rostro cuatro ojos y una boca con dientes puntiagudos. Su piel o exoesqueleto era de color verde.

—Soy libre y tu serás mi primer comida—Dijo el demonio.

—Te destruiré o moriré en el intento.

Su santidad dibujo con su mano diestra, en el dorso de la siniestra una runa de energía muy poderosa. Sintiendo como en su mano siniestra el poder iba brotando. Lagrimas de sangre corrieron por su rostro, también por la boca y los oídos. El rayo energético fue tan poderoso, que partió a la mitad al demonio, rompió la pared y parte del otro negocio, que era una alfarería.

—Vaya, aun puedo utilizar la magia de sangre…

El dolor comenzó en su sien y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. No pudo evitar gritar del dolor. La noche lluviosa dejo de estar muerta para los vecinos, ahora había alguien gritando con tanta fuerza que todo la ciudad se enteraría a los pocos segundos. Trato de calmarse el dolor tomándose la cabeza con los brazos, pero eso no servia para nada. Así era cuando se utilizaba la magia de sangre, uno iba entregando un poco de su vida.

Finalmente comenzó a mermar el dolor y ahí comprendió lo que iba a suceder. Iban a pedirle explicaciones de lo sucedido. No logro salvar a nadie, lo mejor seria irse de la ciudad y comenzar todo de nuevo… todo de nuevo… otra vez.


End file.
